TSM's Butler Cafe Story
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: Selamat datang di kafe kami...apakah anda ingin menjadi aggashi dari para Butler kami ? / EXO-B.A.P's FanFiction,GS!Uke,Don't Like Don't Read [Update with a new additional story]
1. Intro

.: Author : ArRusWari96

.: Cast : EXO & B.A.P's Member

.: Genre : Romance,Friendship(?)

.: Rated : T

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing, Author hanya minjem nama dan punya Alur FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari,_GenderSwitch!_Uke,Don't Like ? Don't Read.

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Zelo* *ditendang Jongup*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:: _**Author's Note**_ ::

Halo^^ author tahu gak biasanya author nulis note dulu sebelum cerita tapi yah,sesekali gak apa kan? (_**Readers**_ : Nggaaakkk! *Author Pundung*)

Sedikit pengumuman aja sih sebenarnya. Berhubung entah ada apa dengan hardisk saya yang minta nge-format(?) terus dan beresiko hilangnya data data kesayangan saya *_author pundung_ _di bawah hujan_* untuk sementara saya tahan dulu lanjutan chap dari FF _'__**(Black) Rabbit & Wolf**_'' karena saya harus mindahin data kesayangan saya dulu ke tempat yang aman yang tentu memakan waktu yang lama dan juga agak bingung ini bikin klimaks cerita yang keren banyakan _hapus-ketik-hapus_ sih. Jeongmal Mianhae Readersdeul yang nunggu lama update-nya malah gak update sama author sarap ini m(_ _)m*_deepbow_*

And i hope you like this Fanfict while waiting for it ^^ remember if you don't like just klik Exit oke^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Selamat datang di kafe kami…._

_Ada yang bisa kami bantu ?_

_Ah,anda sudah memesan tempat rupanya ?_

_Mohon tunggu sebentar akan saya cek nama anda….._

_Ah benar anda sudah memesan tempat tapi maaf anda sepertinya belum memesan nama Butler atau maid yang akan menemani anda…._

_Ah…Jadi anda akan memesannya sekarang ?_

_Tentu saja boleh…_

_Dan bolehkah saya menjelaskan setiap butler dan maid di kafe kami…_

_Yang pertama adalah __**Kris**__,biasanya dia adalah butler favorit di kafe kami anda beruntung karena ia belum diminta oleh siapapun karena biasanya ia sangat cepat diminta oleh para tamu setia kami dan dia merupakan butler yang pendiam dan cool makanya banyak yeoja yang memesan sangat cepat untuk menjadi aggashi-nya tapi yah anda benar benar beruntung memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa memilihnya biasanya waiting list-nya banyak sekali. Jadi biasanya sudah ada yeoja yang menjadi aggashi-nya._

_Lalu bagaimana dengan __**Gukkie**__ ? Apa anda tertarik ? Dia butler terfavorit kedua setelah __**Kris**__,alasannya ? Dari perkataan para tamu setia kami bermacam macam ada yang bilang suaranya yang sangat tampan,Butler yang begitu perhatian kepada aggashi-nya dan ah,rasanya nanti saya akan membuat anda bosan mendengarnya dan apakah anda akan langsung memesannya sebagai butler yang akan menemani anda ? Ah, jadi Anda tertarik untuk mengetahui yang lain ? Baiklah…._

_**Kai **__butler kharismatik dengan kulit Tan yang memesona,agak sedikit pendiam,pemalu dan juga sedikit Tsun tapi walaupun demikian dia tak akan membuat anda merasa tak nyaman dengannya karena justru karakter Tsun miliknya yang membuatnya menjadi butler dengan waiting list terbanyak kedua setelah __**Kris**__._

_**Jong**__,Butler termuda dikafe kami. Senyuman membuat hati meleleh—itu juga pengakuan beberapa tamu setia kami—akan membuat aggashi-nya selalu merasa terlayani dengan baik itulah yang akan selalu dilakukan olehnya._

_**Hunnie **__Butler termuda kedua,wajahnya memang agak terlihat tanpa ekspresi tapi sekalinya berekspresi dia akan terlihat sangat manis. Sebenarnya ada hal sudah menjadi agak sedikit rahasia umum diantara para tamu setia kami, anda bisa meminta-nya untuk beraegyo dan anda akan mengerti apa yang sudah saya sebutkan sebelumnya._

_Lalu untuk maid, bagaimana dengan nona __**Lay**__ ? Tapi anda harus agak sedikit bersabar menjadi aggashi-nya dia terkadang suka lupa dengan pesanan anda tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap berkerja keras untuk membuat anda nyaman di kafe kami dan dia juga menyenangkan untuk anda ajak bicara selama sesuai peraturan standar di butler's kafe pada umumnya._

_Atau nona __**Xiu**__ yang manis ? Nona __**Xiu**__ merupakan maid favorit di kafe kami karena keimutannya walaupun ia tak pernah melakukan aegyo—itu menurut tamu setia kami—tapi yang pasti nona __**Xiu**__ juga akan sangat melayani anda dengan baik dengan ramah._

_Ada juga nona __**Baekkie**__,maid yang sangat gesit dalam melayani anda sehingga anda tak akan merasa menunggu lama datangnya pesanan anda ia juga sangat menyenangkan untuk anda ajak bicara apalagi dengan wajah manis yang selalu tersenyum miliknya_

_Nona __**Jae**__ ,juga menjadi maid favorit di kafe kami. Ia tak kalah manisnya dengan maid yang lain di kafe ini dan ia juga sangat perhatian kepada aggashi-nya dan kalau anda bingung untuk menentukan makanan atau minuman Nona __**Jae**__ akan dengan senang hati menyaranankan untuk anda._

_Jadi bagaimana ?_

_Ah,anda sudah menentukan rupanya ? _

_Baiklah akan saya catat dan anda bisa menunggu kedatangan mereka di kursi…_

_Ah,anda juga bertanya tentang para Master ?_

_Yah, tentu para master kafe kami akan menemani anda nanti bersama butler dan maid anda pada waktu yang ditentukan tapi maaf untuk di kafe kami nanti para master sendiri yang akan menentukan akan menemani tamu setia yang mana jadi bisa salah satu master kami yang akan menemani anda. _

_Ah,anda hanya ingin mengetahui siapa saja dan bagaimana karakter-nya ? _

_Tentu…_

_Tentu saja boleh…._

_Master yang pertama adalah Master __**Suho**__,Master favorit yang tampan dengan Angelic smile miliknya yang menawan,Master ramah yang akan senang mendengarkan para tamu setianya dan tentunya akan bercerita kalau anda meminta-nya._

_Lalu ada master __**Yeol**__,master yang paling tinggi diantara para master yang ada,walaupun wajahnya memang terlihat imut tapi suara-nya begitu kharismatik dan ah,ya bolehkah saya bertanya apakah anda lebih senang untuk bergerak daripada hanya duduk duduk saja ? Kalau iya mungkin karakter master __**Yeol**__ akan cocok dengan anda._

_Lalu ada __**XiaoLu**__-aggashi,Master yeoja paling manis diantara para master yeoja yang ada di kafe kami. Ah,ya __**XiaoLu**__-aggashi senang permainan papan dan apapun yang mengasah otak tapi jangan khawatir jika anda tak bisa memainkan permainan itu __**XiaoLu**__-aggashi akan sangat senang untuk mengajari anda._

_**Soo**__-aggashi, Master yeoja berwajah ulzzang yang imut. __**Soo**__-aggashi paling senang bernyanyi dan berselca ria apalagi bersama para tamu setianya—dan terkadang juga para master atau butler bahkan tamu yang lainnya—walaupun begitu hal yang ia paling senangi adalah menyarankan beberapa makanan ringan atau cake yang enak untuk para tamu-nya jadi jika bingung hendak menyantap makanan penutup apa jangan segan untuk bertanya padanya. _

_**Hime**__-aggashi,Aggashi paling dewasa di kafe ini agak sedikit "Princess diseases" tapi dia tetap ramah jika kalianlah sebagai tamunya dan ia senang pada hal hal yang yang berbentuk kelinci._

_Master __**Zelo**__, master paling muda di kafe kami ah yah jangan lupa selain dia merupakan master yang paling muda di kafe kami ia juga master tertinggi dan yang paling aktif kedua setelah master __**Yeol**__, dan yah dia master favorit kedua setelah master __**Suho**__,ia agak sedikit manja jadi yah adakalanya ia terlihat sedikit menyebalkan tapi sebenarnya ia tak semenyebalkan yang dikira—ia hanya terkadang senang mencari perhatian saja._

_Master __**Dae, **__sang master pencinta makanan—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pencinta cheesecake—bersuara lembut dan Indah disaat santai dengan sang master terkadang tanpa anda minta ia akan bernyanyi untuk mencairkan suasana suaranya juga tak kalah Indah dari __**Soo**__-aggashi._

_**Zi**__-aggashi, aggashi yang paling muda diantara yang lainnya. __**Zi**__-aggashi agak sedikit Tsun namun bisa dikatakan hampir memiliki hobi yang sama dengan __**Soo**__-aggashi—berselca ria—tapi anda harus bisa akrab dengannya baru—mungkin jika anda beruntung—__**Zi**__-aggashi bukan hanya mau berselca denganmu malah ia yang mengajakmu. Ah,ya __**Zi**__-aggashi juga sangat menyukai hal hal yang bergambar atau berbentuk panda jadi mungkin bisa mengambil hatinya dengan hal itu._

_Master __**Chen**__, master yang memiliki nada suara yang tinggi saingan utama master __**Dae**__. Master __**Chen **__agak sedikit jahil pada master yang lainnya dan terkadang juga pada butler/maid yang lain tapi kejahilannya itu semata mata hanya untuk menghibur anda sebagai tamu-nya saja terkadang ia juga bisa menjadi sangat pendiam tergantung situasi,kondisi dan juga permintaan/ajakkan_

_Demikian tentang para Butler,Maid dan juga Master di kafe kami. Apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu lagi ? _

_Ah baiklah silahkan menunggu dikursi anda, butler dan maid pilihan anda akan segera datang ke kursi anda dan terimakasih telah mengunjungi kafe kami dan kami harap anda menikmati kunjungan anda di kafe kami…. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:: _**Author's Note (Again'-')v)**_::

Halo readersdeul yak kini saya balik lagi dengan membawa FF Baru (lagi) !

Inspirasinya gara gara pernah baca tentang butler's café di salah satu majalah yang ngebahas tentang budaya jepang gitu dan entah kenapa otak saya yang jadi banyak banget inspirasi di jam tiga pagi tentang cerita dimana anak EXO dan B.A.P jadi butler atau maid-nya gitu.

Terlalu berkhayal ? Bisa jadi sih….

Ah ya author pingin nyoba bikin FF yang **pure request-an** so,mungkin kalau kalian suka sama konsep dan cerita FF ini dan mau lanjut gampang sih karena author mau ada OC yang menjadi tamunya tinggal isi di review,

**Nama OC **:

**Butler / Maid** : (Optional—gak wajib dua duanya paling tidak salah satu)

**Master** (req) : (Optional)

**Things To Do** :

**Food/Drink** : (Optional)

Yang Optional gak wajib harus ada terutama master-nya soalnya nanti master-nya author yang nentuin tapi kalau mau req juga gak ngelarang kok cuman nanti jangan ngambek kalau master-nya diganti karena suatu hal^^ terus butler sama maid-nya boleh ada dua duanya boleh salah satu juga. Things To Do juga sebisa mungkin detail banget soalnya kadang author suka bingung sendiri gimana merealisasikan konsep ke cerita *pundung* dan gak harus duaduanya EXO ato dua duanya B.A.P boleh campuran kok.

_Contoh_ :

**Nama OC **: Han Soojin

**Butler / Maid** : Hunnie / Xiu

**Master** (req) : XiaoLu-aggashi

**Things To Do** :

Meminta Hunnie melakukan Aegyo,Main kartu UNO,diajari menyelesaikan Rubik dalam waktu singkat

**Food/Drink** : Red Velvet Cake,Darjeeling Tea

Yang paling unik nanti author buatkan ceritanya. ( **Readers** : _Jadi kapan cerita ini selesai ?_ ) Kalau semua master dan butler/maid udah dapat peran. Muahahahaha…..*dijejelin sandal ama anak EXO+B.A.P*

Ah,ya nanti di akhir cerita ditulis kok request-nya siapa dan satu lagi yang penting ceritanya akan memakai sudut pandang kalian. So,ditunggu request dan review kalian^^

Gomawo^^


	2. First Guest

Seorang yeoja berambut hitam sebahu tengah merapikan bajunya yang terlihat manis dengan rok berenda yang mengembang ala era Victoria berwarna kombinasi biru muda dan putih. Dibajunya—lebih tepatnya dibagian dada kanan-nya—tersemat bunga mawar berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat serasi yang membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan menjadi semakin manis dan dibawahnya terdapat nametag yang bertuliskan namanya yaitu "Kyung".

'_**Saatnya untuk membuka kafe….**_'

.

.

.

.

_:: TSM Butler's Café ::_

_Request From_

_**BangHime Daisuki**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca begitu nyaman awan beriringan dilangit yang begitu biru membuat siapapun merasa nyaman melihatnya. Suasana yang begitu Indah sayangnya perasaanku tidaklah demikian karena aku membenci rumahku dan tempat yang akan aku tuju—sekolahku sendiri.

Jika dikatakan bahwa masa sekolah adalah masa yang menyenangkan bagiku tak seperti itu. Aku bukannya menganggap bahwa pendidikan itu tak penting tapi bagaimana jika kau sendiri tak merasa nyaman di tempatmu menuntut ilmu dan membuat kenangan Indah masa mudamu ? Karena itulah yang terjadi denganku..

Entahlah apakah aku membenci sekolah karena mereka tak ada yang mau berteman denganku atau aku iri dengan mereka. Yah,itu benar aku sangat iri dengan mereka ! Betapa beruntungnya mereka mempunyai orangtua yang begitu perhatian dan mau meluangkan waktunya untuk anak mereka sementara orangtuaku sibuk bekerja,bekerja dan bekerja. Mereka pulang ketika aku sudah tertidur dan berangkat sebelum aku bangun.

Aku bisa paham kalau mereka melakukannya demi aku tapi bukankah kebahagian seorang anak tak hanya dari materi saja ? Aku merasa asing dengan appa dan umma-ku sendiri.

"Hei kau sudah dengar belum Cafe baru yang terkenal di antara murid murid yeoja sekolah kita itu ?"

"Bukan Cafe..tapi Butler's Cafe pabo—lengkapnya sih TSM Butler's Café—dan tentu saja aku tahu memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kudengar Café itu semakin panjang ya Waiting list-nya ?"

Percakapan itu membuka pagi hariku yang biasanya dibuka dengan gosipan beberapa yeoja dikelasku yang memang merupakan kelas khusus perempuan dan entah kenapa aku tertarik dengan percakapan kedua chingu-ku ini.

"Ne…siapa sih yang tak ingin merasakan menjadi nona yang mempunyai pelayan sendiri ?"

"Bukan pelayan pabo…tapi butler…_butler_ dan _servant_ itu beda…."

"Arra…arra…aku mengerti tapi tak usah menjitakku kenapa…."

Kedua chinguku itu lalu hanya tertawa lepas. Entah kenapa tiba tiba aku tertarik dengan kafe itu. Aku memang senang dengan kafe kafe tertentu yang bagiku nyaman dan jika ada kafe baru aku akan sangat senang untuk mencoba mengunjunginya karena bagiku kafe bisa menjadi tempat untuk menghilangkan segala rasa tak nyaman yang kurasakan.

Kuputuskan untuk mencari tentang kafe ini dari smartphone milikku. Aku menemukan situs milik kafe ini dan jujur saja aku tertarik dengan kafe ini dan ah,kurasa mereka benar panjang sekali waiting list mereka awalnya aku tak yakin apakah aku akan memesan tempat atau tidak tapi rasa penasaranku terlalu kuat untuk kutahan dan memutuskan untuk memesan sebuah tempat.

Seminggu kemudian,sebuah e-mail masuk ke smartphone milikku dan rasa penasaranku terbayarkan dengan isi pesan itu. Pesan itu tentu saja dari Butler's Café itu dan ah, hari ini hari libur mungkin aku akan seharian berada ditempat itu. Dengan cepat,kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi ke kafe itu

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan,mataku disambut sebuah bangunan kastil yang begitu Indah. Yah,jujur saja tak terlalu mengejutkan karena aku sudah menelurusi semua isi situs kafe ini tapi tak kusangka tempatnya akan lebih Indah jika dibandingkan dengan foto di situs mereka.

Akupun menuju meja resepsionis yang ada dekat pintu masuk kastil ini. Seorang yeoja manis dengan baju ala putri dari eropa menyambutku ramah.

"Selamat datang di kafe kami….Ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" katanya menyambutku ramah. Aku hanya membalas kalau aku berada dalam daftar tamu kafe ini sembari menunjukan bukti pesan dari smartphone milikku.

"Ah,anda sudah memesan tempat rupanya ? Boleh saya tahu nama anda ?"

"Song Hyemin imnida…" balasku

"Mohon tunggu sebentar akan saya cek nama anda….." yeoja itu lalu mengecek daftar tamu yang berada di tabletnya sementara menunggunya, aku hanya melihat sekitarku.

'_Benar benar Indah…_'batinku mengagumi kafe ini. Aku tak heran jika waiting list tempat ini banyak seperti yang dikatakan temanku.

"Hyemin-aggashi…" suara yeoja penerima tamu tersebut menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Ne,anda berada di meja 12 apakah anda mau saya antar ?"

"Ne,tentu saja…gomapta…"balasku.

Yeoja itu lalu mengantarkanku menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang dari kejauhan terlihat seperti Hall kecil di kastil itu. Akupun memberanikan diri bertanya pada yeoja itu—yang bernama Kyung—untuk menjelaskan tentang Butler's Café. Aku hanya mendengarnya kalau café semacam ini hanya ada di Jepang saja dan dengan ramah Kyung menjelaskan tentang hal itu bahkan hingga peraturan dasar dalam sebuah Butler's Café sehingga aku tak sabar ingin menanti akan seperti apa Butler's Café yang sebenarnya. Tempat yang kupilih adalah sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke taman belakang kastil ini. Taman dengan hamparan rumput hijau dan pepohonan serta bunga bunga yang begitu Indah. Ah, seandainya aku benar benar seorang putri dan kastil ini sebagai rumahku pasti akan menyenangkan pikirku.

"Hyemin-aggashi…"

"Ne…"

"Nanti butler anda akan datang beberapa menit lagi…"

"A—Arraseo….Gomapta Kyung-ssi…"

Yeoja itu membungkuk sedikit dengan sopan lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku lalu hanya duduk dan memandangi suasan sekitarku. Beberapa tamu yang lainpun datang dan duduk dimeja sekitarku. Dimejaku dan juga meja tamu yang lainnya terdapat sepiring maccaron yang terlihat sangat enak. Aku mememakan beberapa butir kue itu sembari kembali menikmati pemandangan yang kulihat.

"Permisi…Hyemin-aggashi…"

Sebuah suara berat mengagetkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilku. Seorang namja tampan berambut gelap menyapaku sembari tersenyum kepadaku.

"Apa kau yang menjadi Butlerku ?"

"Ne aggashi…Gukkie imnida…." Kata namja itu sembari tetap tersenyum ramah padaku. Wajahnya benar benar tampan.

"Ah,Bangaseumnida…"balasku ramah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. Tapi aku mengatakan pada "Butler"-ku kalau aku tak terlalu lapar sehingga ia memberi daftar kue yang ada di kafe itu. Kue kue kafe itu tampak terlihat enak. Akhirnya aku memilih _Sachertorte_—kue coklat dengan selai aprikot—dan juga secangkir _Hot Chocolate._ Gukkie lalu menunduk sopan setelah mengetahui pesananku dan pergi untuk mengambilnya.

Aku menatap sekitarku lagi dan juga mengamati tamu lainnya bersama butler mereka. Suasana di café itu benar benar anggun dan begitu Indah. Ah,benar benar menyenangkan….

"Hyemin-aggashi…ini _Sacher cake_ dan _hot chocolate_ pesanan aggashi….."kata Yongguk yang lalu meletakkan kue dan minuman pesanan ku diatas mejaku.

"Ne,gomapta…"

Aku memotong kecil kue itu dan mulai memakannya. Cake-nya benar benar enak. Aku menyukai coklat—apalagi cake ini memakai coklat yang tak terlalu manis. Entah kenapa…aku merindukan orangtuaku yang mungkin sekarang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Aku pernah berpikir apa…mereka pernah mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku sekarang ?

"Hyemin-aggashi…"

Tiba tiba,suara gukkie menyadarkan lamunanku."Ne,Gukkie…"

"A—Apa ada masalah aggashi ? Apa ada yang kurang ?Mianhae Hyemin-agga—"

"A—Ani…gwenchanayo Gukkie-sshi…"selaku cepat sembari menggeleng pelan dan kembali memakan cake dan menyeruput _Hot Chocolate _yang tat terlalu manis pesananku.

Aigoo,kalau aku memakan coklat pasti aku teringat masa kecilku lagi—aku dan orangtuaku sering sekali mengunjungi cake shop hanya untuk menikmati sepotong cake coklat kesukaanku. Ah,aku jadi merindukan masa masa itu.

**DENG DENG DENG**

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara jam diruangan —dan beberapa butler yang lainnya diruangan itu—mengecheck jam saku mereka.

"Nnggghhh…gukkie-ah…."

"Ne,Hyemin-aggashi?"

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku heran.

Gukkie hanya tersenyum "Para _Master_ akan datang…"

Aku hanya terdiam menatap bingung."Para _Master_ ?"

Gukkie hanya mengangguk pelan padaku. Aku memang mendengar tentang para _master_ ini dari chingudeulku. Aku penasaran bagaimana sebenarnya para _master_ ini ? Aku menunggu siapa yang akan datang selanjutnya.

_Cklek_

Pintu terbuka dengan lebar yang dibukakan oleh beberapa maid yang terlihat manis dengan kostum khasnya. Disana,berdirilah seorang yeoja anggun yang memakai gaun era Victorian berwarna merah muda dan seorang namja berambut berwarna abu abu yang memakai pakaian ala seorang tuan muda dari sebuah keluarga bangasawan dengan kombinasi warna putih dan biru. Yeoja itu berjalan menghampiriku dan sesampainya ia didekat mejaku ia hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat datang Hime-aggashi…" kata gukkie yang membungkuk ringan kepada yeoja tersebut.

"Ne,gomapta gukkie-ya…Annyonghaseo Hyemin-ssi…"

Aku hanya membalas sapaannya."Nde….annyonghaseo…"

Aku terkesima dengan yeoja di depanku ini. Ia begitu manis dengan rambut ikal sepinggang yang berwarna caramel—yang kini duduk dikursi dihadapanku.

"Apa kau menikmati makanan-nya…" katanya memulai pembicaraan. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ah,syukurlah…kau bekerja sangat baik Gukkie-ah…"

"Ne,gamsahabnida aggashi…" kata Gukkie yang menunduk pelan."Ah,Saya akan membawa teh anda aggashi…permisi…."

Gukkie langsung pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Kami berdua mulai mengobrol tentang bermacam macam hal. Entah kenapa berbicara dengan Hime-aggashi membuatku senang dan rasanya dia seperti kakakku sendiri. Maklum saja aku kan memang anak tunggal di keluargaku.

"Hyemin-ssi…gwen—gwenchana…." Tiba tiba tangan Hime-aggashi mengusap pelan mataku. Aku cepat cepat mengelap sudut mataku dengan saputangan. Aigooo,kenapa aku tiba tiba malah menangis ?

"Ne…Ne gwenchana…." Kataku pelan. "Aku hanya senang saja…"

"Senang ? Tapi kenapa malah seperti menangis ?" tanyanya heran.

"I—Iya soalnya aku selalu sendiri di rumah dan—"

"Eommamu kemana ? Apa kau punya kakak atau adik ?"

"Eomma-ku bekerja bersama appaku dan umm—aku anak tunggal…." Jelasku.

"Ah,jadi begitu…Mi—Mianhae…"katanya dengan nada agak menyesal.

"Nde,tak apa kok…aku senang bisa berbicara dengan Aggashi…"

"Panggil Hime-unnie juga tak apa kok…kita kan sesama master di sini…" katanya sambil tertawa kecil—Tawa yang begitu jadi ikut tertawa pelan bersamanya.

"Ah,ya jadi…apa kau tak merasa kesepian jika dirumah sendirian ?"

Aku menggeleng pelan

"Tidak terlalu juga sih…lagipula bukankah suatu saat nanti aku juga akan tinggal terpisah dari orangtuaku?"

Hime-aggashi hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Kau memang hebat ya Hyemin-ssi…"

"Maaf,menganggu obrolan aggashi sekalian…" Gukkie datang sambil nampan minuman yang berisi teh kami dan meletakkannya di atas meja kami.

"Kau mau Hyemin-ssi ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja, kebetulan _hot chocolate_ ku juga sudah habis dan diluar langit mulai menjatuhkan bebannya yang tentu membuat suasana sedikit dingin jadi tak masalah kan kalau hanya secangkir teh ?

"Umm,Hime-unnie…"panggilku pelan.

"Nde…"

"Unnie terlihat manis dengan baju itu…"pujiku pelan.

"Ah,begitukah ? gomapta kau juga manis kok…." Balasnya lagi.

Entah kenapa selama aku berbicara dengannya aku merasa senang dan merasa kalau aku memang mempunyai seorang kakak yang baik. Yah,aku tahu begitu aku selesai mengunjungi tempat ini maka perasaan itu mungkin tak akan terasa seprti sekarang. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan hal itu setidaknya aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk diriku sendiri…

.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

.

.

_:: TSM Butler's Café ::_

_Request From_

_**BangHime Daisuki**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**:: Author's Note ::**

Halo readersdeul!

*tebar kelopak Melati(?)* #ketikamawarsudahterlalumainstream

Author ini berusaha untuk update secepat mungkin ini dan author sendiri kaget pas tahu begitu di post respon-nya langsung cepat sekali….author benar benar terharu….

Terimakasih yang sudah merequest nanti akan author seleksi lagi ya dan ide kalian banyak yang bagus kok tapi kayaknya author harus seleksi lagi takut ada yang gak bisa author selesaikan sampai akhir atau yah gak dapat feel ceritanya.

Jadi author harap kalian nggak ngambek gegara request-nya gak di kabulkan. Author tetap baca kok request kalian.

Ah,ya tambahan lagi….kalau kalaian merequest '**Things To Do**'-nya itu curhat…tolong ditulis yah kalian curhat apa atau nggak latar belakang (pekerjaan,masalah,dst) OC kalian itu apa. Yah,soalnya kalau cuman tulis curhat doang seems kayaknya saya bingung sendiri mau gimana alur ceritanya ._.)v kasihan kalau nanti gak sesuai sama keinginan kalian takut kalian kecewa soalnya.

For **BangHimeDaisuki**,I Hope U Like The Story^^

.

.

.

.

.

And Last,Gimme Your Review please^^


	3. Second Guest

Seorang yeoja berambut hitam sebahu tengah merapikan bajunya yang terlihat manis dengan rok berenda yang mengembang ala era Victoria berwarna kombinasi biru muda dan putih. Dibajunya—lebih tepatnya dibagian dada kanan-nya—tersemat bunga mawar berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat serasi yang membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan menjadi semakin manis dan dibawahnya terdapat nametag yang bertuliskan namanya yaitu "Kyung".

'_**Saatnya untuk membuka kafe….**_'

.

.

.

.

_:: TSM Butler's Café ::_

_Request From_

_**Swag Joker**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi editorku bilang ini—"

"…."

"Tapi…"

"….."

"Ani…jeongmal mianhamnida sajangnim…ba—baiklah akan saya segera perbaiki…"

**Piik**

Aku membanting handphone milikku ke kasur dan berbaring ke kasurku. Aiiissshhh,sajangnim menyebalkan itu protes lagi….mentang mentang dia adalah bagian dari keluargaku—lebih tepatnya ahjusshi—seenak saja dia…uggghhh,menyebalkan...mengingatnya lagi membuatku membenamkan wajahku dan meremas bantal kuat kuat.

Ah,ya perkenalkan namaku Moon Sohyun—aku adalah seorang penulis novel yang akan memulai debutku. Aku sangat bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang penulis novel yang terkenal di seluruh Korea Selatan. Kini aku sedang menyelesaikan proses pengeditan novel debutku.

Aku masih membenamkan wajahku. Ugh,aku membenci ahjusshi-ku itu. Dia seperti selalu menghalang halangi mimpiku untuk menjadi seorang penulis ternama. Aku menghela nafas menatap langit langit kamarku dan sedikit memejamkan mataku untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri.

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Aku—masih memejamkan mataku—seperti mendengar suara bel apartemen berbunyi tapi rasanya aku malas untuk membukanya. Mungkin tak penting pikirku.

**TRILILILILING**

Handphoneku berbunyi. Aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo…."

"….."

"Ah,Soojin-ah…kau di depan? Jinjjayo…"

"….."

"Chakkaman…akan kubuka pintunya…"

Aku segera bangun dan menuju pintu apartemenku.

**Cklek**

"Ah,Soojin-ah…" aku memeluk erat sahabatku itu dan membenamkan wajahku ke bahunya.

"Ya…ya…Sohyun-ah…gwenchanayo…kenapa mukamu seperti ini ? Apa kau sudah makan ? Kau tidur jam berapa ?" Soojin bertanya padaku bertubi tubi. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Soojin mendudukkan ku pelan di sofa. Soojin menuju ke dapurku dan mengambil segelas air putih dingin dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Gomapta Soojin…" kataku pelan. Soojin hanya mengangguk pelan. Han Soojin,adalah teman baikku semenjak kami duduk di bangku sekolah menengah keatas. Sebagai sahabat ia selalu mendukung dan mengingatkanku. Daripada sebagai sahabat,mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau hubungan kami lebih sebagai saudara.

"Sohyun-ah…" Soojin memanggilku pelan "Kau itu habis menangis kan ?"

Bingo! Tepat sekali. Sahabat terbaikku ini memang tahu apa perasaanku. Tak heran terkadang aku saling berbagi perasaan dengannya tapi masalahnya kini aku tak ingin membuat sahabatku sendiri merasa khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng kepalku pelan.

"Aniya…gwenchanayo…"

"Gojitmal….pasti ahjusshi mu itu lagi eoh ?"

Aku hanya terdiam dan memandang lantai keramik apartemenku sembari memeluk erat bantal sofa empuk milikku. Soojin hanya menghela nafasnya berat.

"Sohyun-ah…" katanya pelan sembari mengelus rambutku "Ada apa lagi Antara kau dan ahjussi mu itu…"

Akhirnya Soojin yang tadinya hanya berencana ingin main ke apartemenku berubah menjadi mendengarkan sesi curhat dariku. Soojin hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ceritaku.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana Soojin-ah…"

"Pendapatku…mungkin kau turuti saja perkataan ahjusshi mu itu buktikan kalau kau bisa lebih baik dari…." Sarannya.

"Tapi masalahnya—"

"Ne,arra….arra…aku paham makanya mau aku pesankan tempat tidak…"

"Eh ? Tempat Apa ?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau tak tahu tempat yang lagi booming itu ?"

"Tempat apa ?" tanyaku lagi.

"TSM's Butler Café ?"

"Butler Café ?"

Soojin menjelaskan tentang tempat yang baru pertama kali kudengar itu. Dia bilang—dia sudah kesana dua kali dan dia merasa kalau tempat itu cocok denganku. Yah,setidaknya untuk mengganti suasana pikiranku katanya.

"Jadi bagaimana ?" tanyanya.

Aku masih terdiam ragu. Biasanya perkataan Soojin memang benar kalau suatu tempat dia bilang tidak enak yah tidak enak begitu juga sebaliknya tapi ah,apa…aku memang perlu mengganti suasana ?

"Kau mau tidak,Sohyun-ah? Kalau mau aku pesankan sekarang ?"

"A—Aku…Nnnngggghhh…..entahlah Soojin-ah…"

"Hayolah,aku juga kasihan dengan mentalmu itu aku khawatir kau menjadi tak waras gara gara ahjussi itu…" katanya lagi.

Pada akhirnya aku menyetujuinya. Soojin segera membuka tablet miliknya dan menuju ke sebuah situs.

"Kau membuka apa ?"

"Situs kafe itu…" katanya singkat dengan nada yang ceria. Aku hanya memperhatikan yeoja itu mengutak atik tablet-nya.

"Nah,sekarang kau yang pilih…" Katanya sembari menyerahkan tablet miliknya itu.

"Eh ? Pilih apa ?"

"Butler mu lah…tentu saja memangnya apa lagi ?"

"Kau saja yang memilhkannya Soojin-ah…"

Soojin menggeleng pelan. "Tak bisa Sohyun-ah…"

"Wae—Waeyo?"

"Kan kesana kan kau bukan aku…"

Skak mat! Dia memojokkanku lagi seperti biasanya. Kalau aku berdebat pasti aku selalu kalah. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ba—Baiklah…"

Aku mulai memainkan tablet milik Soojin dengan malas sembari melihat lihat nama setiap butler yang ada. Jujur saja aku sebenarnya tak tertarik dengan yang seperti ini tapi tentu aku tak mau membuat sahabatku kecewa selama itu bukan hal yang buruk atau berbahaya.

"Nih…sudah lalu apa ?" kataku sembari menyerahkan tablet milik Soojin itu. Setelah mengklik beberapa tombol dan tersenyum.

"Okay,tinggal kita tunggu kapan kau bisa kesana…"

"Gomapseumnida ahjusshi…simpan saja kembalinya…"

Sang Ahjusshi Supir Taxi itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari berterimakasih. Aku menatap bangunan kastil Tua yang begitu Indah dan semua berawal dari tepat jam lima pagi tadi.

Ketika aku hanya sekedar iseng membuka e-mailku masuklah sebuah e-mail yang ternyata berasal dari kafe itu. Aku lalu mengirimkan pesan ke Soojin dan menceritakannya juga sekaligus bertanya apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.

_From: Han Soojin_

_Have Fun Sohyun-ah…^^_

Itulah isi pesan dari yeoja itu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku panjang. Mungkin tak apa jika otakku mengganti suasananya dengan berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Seorang yeoja manis dengan baju ala putri dari eropa menyambutku ramah dimeja resepsionis. Bajunya bagaikan boneka boneka keramik dari eropa yang sering kulihat di internet.

"Selamat datang di kafe kami….Ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" katanya menyambutku ramah. Aku hanya menunjukan bukti e-mail dari smartphone milikku.

"Ah,Moon Sohyun-aggashi ne…anda mau saya antarkan ke meja anda ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu,aku mengikuti yeoja itu ketempat yang dudukku yang lebih tepatnya mungkin bisa dibilang teras belakang kafe itu—setidaknya itu yang diberitahu oleh Soojin.

Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku ketika menatap halaman belakang kafe itu begitu Indah dengan hamparan rumput dan kombinasi taman bunga yang berwarna warni. Pantas saja Soojin menyarankan tempat ini padaku.

"Sohyun-aggashi…"

"Ne…"

"Nanti butler anda akan datang beberapa menit lagi…"

"A—Arraseo….Gomapta Ne…"

Yeoja itu lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Mataku benar benar dimanjakan dengan pemandangan yang kulihat yang jarang sekali ditemukan dikota besar. Aku menghirup aroma sisa hujan yang membasahi rerumputan yang membuat otakku seperti dipenuhi ide ide yang segar.

Segera saja aku membuka notebook mini milkku dan mulai merevisi beberapa bagian sesuai yang diminta oleh ahjusshi itu. Tak beberapa lama sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari keasyikanku mengetik ide yang terus mengalir di kepalaku.

"Permisi aggashi…"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan berambut pirang berdiri disampingku. Ia tampak begitu berkarisma.

"Hari ini saya yang akan menjadi butler anda…"katanya dengan ramah namun terkesan keren ditelingaku.

"Apa kau yang bernama Kris ?" tanyaku—karena aku asal pilih saja tanpa melihat profil mereka sewaktu memesan tempat dari Tablet milik Soojin. Namja itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku hanya terdiam daripada menjadi Butler wajahnya yang begitu tenang dan tampan lebih mirip pangeran bagiku.

"Bolehkah saya mengetahui pesanan anda aggashi…"

Aku hanya memesan sepiring _Profitroles_—sebuah kue cream puff dengan saus coklat diatasnya atau mungkin dikenal dengan nama choux ala creme—karena aku sedang tak ingin makan yang berat. Kris yang mengerti lalu meninggalkanku sebentar untuk mengambil pesananku.

Jujur saja aku benar benar terkesima melihat namja itu dan sepertinya otakku sudah terlalu lama tak melihat namja tampan seperti Kris. Yah,karena rata rata yang bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan milik Ahjussiku itu hampir seumuran dengannya atau bahkan lebih tua lagi.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam dalam lagi dan merenggangkan sedikit badanku. Jujur saja, sekarang aku sangat bersemangat mengerjakan revisiku ini.

"Sohyun-aggashi…"suara keren Kris menyadarkanku dari keasyikanku sendiri.

"Ah,gomapta ne taruh di meja saja arra…." Kataku sembari mengaktifkan _Sleep Mode_ notebook-ku. Aku mulai memakan kue manis itu. Makanan manis memang favoritku sejak dahulu dan jujur aku benar benar rileks sekarang.

**DENG DENG DENG**

Suara jam—yang mengingatkanku seperti suara jam tua kuno—membuatku sedikit kaget. Kulihat Kris mengecheck jam saku miliknya.

"Umm,ada apa Kris ?" tanyaku.

"Para Master akan datang aggashi…" katanya singkat. Kris lalu menuju ke pintu tempat sebelumnya aku masuk dan aku baru menyadari kalau sebelumnya pintu itu ditutup. Ketika Kris membukanya—bersama seorang butler yang lainnya, Seorang yeoja yang terlihat sangat anggun yang memakai gaun era Victorian berwarna merah muda dengan rambut berwarna coklat karamel dan seorang namja berambut berwarna abu abu yang memakai pakaian ala pangeran kerajaan dengan kombinasi warna putih dan biru memasuki ruangan tempat kami berada.

Namja itu mendekatiku bersama Kris. "Sohyun-aggashi…perkenalkan ini master Zelo….master Zelo akan menemani aggashi hari ini…"

"Annyonghaseo,Sohyun nuna…."

Aku agak sedikit kaget. Apa aku tak salah mendengar kalau namja yang bernama Zelo ini memanggilku nuna ?

"Master Zelo adalah master termuda di kafe kami…" jelas Kris yang menangkap kebingunganku. Aku hanya mengangguk paham.

"Umm,umurmu berapa ? "tanyaku.

"Tahun ini 18 Tahun nuna…" jawabnya sembari tersenyum padaku.

'_Berbeda dua tahun lebih muda dariku…_' batinku.

"Ah ya tadi nuna terlihat sibuk sekali dengan notebook nuna…apa yang nuna lakukan ?"

"Umm…hanya menulis novel kok Zelo-ssi…" balasku.

"Ah jinjja ? Jadi Sohyun nuna penulis novel ?" kata namja itu dengan mata sedikit berbinar.

"Ah masih belum bisa dikatakan begitu…" kataku sedikit malu malu "A—Aku belum debut sama sekali…"

"Ah,jadi begitu…" katanya lagi "Gomawo telah datang ke kafe kami…"

"Eh kena—"

"Ne, aku senang saja karena seorang penulis novel biasanya kan butuh tempat untuk mencari inspirasi dan yah,aku senang kalau kafe kami yang menjadi pilihannya…" selanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum "Ne,Aku juga Master Zelo…"

"Kau mau melihat naskahnya ?"

"Eh bolehkah ?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ne…tentu saja…"

"Gomawo,sebuah kehormatan bagiku…." Katanya yang lalu merubah kursinya menjadi disampingku sementara aku mulai menyalakan notebookku.

"Umm—nuna…"

"Ne ?"

"Apa sebaikanya aku hanya membaca sebagiannya saja ?"

"Waeyo ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Nanti kalau aku beli novel nuna gak seru dong…" katanya lagi.

"Ah,kalau begitu bagian yang ini saja…aku bingung bagaimana harus merubahnya kau bisa mengusulkan ide Zelo-ya ?"

Zelo mulai membacanya dan memberikan beberapa saran padaku. Beberapa kali Zelo juga bertanya pada Kris yang tentu dijawab dengan sangat baik oleh Kris. Hingga tanpa sadar akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai pada akhirnya.

"Ah,gomapta Zelo-ya…"

"Ne sama sama Sohyun-ah…"

"Kris juga..gomawo…"

Kris hanya tersenyum padaku "Senang bisa melayani aggashi…"

.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

.

.

_:: TSM Butler's Café ::_

_Request From_

_**Swag Joker**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**:**_**:Thanks For Your Review and Comments**_**::**

**Midnight Pandragon1728,Swag Joker,BangHim Daisuki,KikiKyu Junmyun,Aspire Rainbow,KekeMato 2560,Maya22,MHC,Yovanie,Karuhi Hatsune,ChenLin21,and maybe Some SiDers^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. A Day On The Café ( Day 1 )

_**:: TSM Butler's Café ::**_

_==A Day On The Café==_

Seorang yeoja berambut coklat tampak bermalas malasan menatap laptop yang terbuka di depannya. Ia menghela nafas yang sangat panjang. Ia membuka kacamata yang semenjak tadi bertengger di hidungnya.

"Kyungin-ah!" seorang yeoja lain mengagetkannya.

"Ya! Kyungsoo unnie!" yeoja itu berbalik dan menatap unnie-nya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau itu serius sekali…sampai yang lainnya kau tak peduli,eoh ?"

"Tentu saja aku harus serius unnie…uh,unnie bagaimana sih ?"

"Hahahaha..ne,mianhae nae dongsaengdeul…"kata Kyungsoo sembari mengacak pelan rambut Kyungin—adiknya.

Adiknya kembali menatap layar computer yang berisi deret angka tentang kemajuan kafe ini. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas bosan dan menatap kesekitarnya.

"Himchanie…."

"Ne,Yongguk-ah…."

"Tau persamaannya kamu sama handphone gak ?"

"Kok aku disamain sama Handphone sih…" Himchan mem-_pout _bibirnya.

"Aiiissshhh….tunggu dulu Himchan-ah….ini ada lanjutannya…." Kata Yongguk sembari mencubit pelan pipi Himchan.

"Arra….aku tak tahu memangnya apa ?"

"Kalau handphone dibuka ada aplikasi-nya kalau hati aku dibuka ada kamu Himchan-ssi…"

_Blush_

Muka Himchan langsung merona merah membuat yeoja manis itu salah tingkah.

"Aaaaa…Bang Yongguk…tanggung jawab…." Kata Himchan sembari memukul

"Tanggung jawab apa ?"

"Pokoknya tanggung jawab…"

"Tanggung jawab apa Himchan-ah…Tanggung jawab untuk menjadikanmu sebagai nyonya Bang—Ah,baiklah Himchan-chagia sabar sedikit arra…"

Kyungin merasakan ada aura gelap disampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya agak terlihat sedikit dikelilingi aura hitam.

"Minseok-Nuna….sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak makan…pipimu nanti tembem lagi…."

"Aiissshhh,tapi aku lapar Jongdae-ah…kau tahu tidak kalau tadi pagi aku sama sekali belum sarapan dan lagipula sepiring spaghetti tak akan membuatku langsung gemuk Jongdae-ah…" kata Xiu—atau bisa kita panggil Minseok yang sedang asyik melahap spaghetti-nya.

"Minseok-nuna…"

"Apa la—mmpphh…" Minseok sedikit kaget karena tiba tiba Jongdae mengecup pelan bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Ya,nuna kau yang paling tua di sini tapi makannya seperti anak kecil…belepotan tuh saus spaghetti-nya…" kata Jongdae yang setelahnya mengelap bibirnya sementara Minseok hanya terdiam menatap Jongdae dan pada akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain dengan wajah yang memancarkan semburat warna merah yang manis.

"Kyungin-ie…"

"Ne…"

"Kau mau menemaniku sebentar ke taman belakang…"

"Ada apa ?"

"Ani—temeni saja ne…"

Kyungin hanya menganngguk mengabulkan keinginan unnie-nya itu. Ketika ditaman belakang kaka beradik itu memilih untuk duduk dibawah sebuah pohon.

"Jadi..ummm—ada a—"

"Hueeeeee…"

Kyungin kaget karena tiba tiba Unnie-nya itu mendadak mewek seperti yang kini terlihat dihadapannya. "Soo-unnie,wae—waeyo?"

"Kapan Jongin menembakku…"

Kyungin _sweatdrop_—paham akan apa yang menjadi penyebab kakaknya itu seperti akan uring uringan yang tak lain adalah Adegan _Lovey-dovey_ ChenMin dan BangHime Couple lah pemicunya. Kyungin hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundak kakaknya itu.

"Sabar Soo-unnie…aku yakin kok kalau Jongin-oppa memang menyukai unnie ia pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya kok…hanya butuh waktu…"

Bukannya membuat tenang tapi perkataan Kyungin membuat yeoja itu semakin mewek. "Tapi….bagaimana kalau aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan Kyungin-ah ? Apa lebih baik aku saja yang duluan ?"

"Kalau itu sih terserah unnie…" kata Kyungin pelan "Tapi aku tak yakin Unnie akan berani melakukannya…"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan adiknya memang benar,sepertinya ia tak punya keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya sendiri langsung ke Jongin. Kepalanya mendadak menjadi pening sendiri.

"Sudahlah Soo-unnie…" kata Kyungin. "Jongin oppa kan memang aslinya _Tsun_ unnie…kau hanya sedikit perlu bersabar untuk—"

_**grep**_

Tiba tiba KyungIn merasakan seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang "_Guess who is it_ chagia ?"

Kyungin memegang tangan yang menutup matanya. Ia mengenali tangan hangat tersebut. "Junhongie….Yak! Lepaskan!"

Zelo—Junhong melepas tangannya yang menutupi mata Kyungin sembari mengecup cepat pipi yeoja itu. "Kau memang hebat chagia…"

'_Aiiisssshhh…kenapa sih tiba tiba di saat seperti ini…_'Batin Kyungin sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Junhong hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Kyungin seperti itu.

"Yak…Kyungin-ah….kau masuk kedalam saja sana…." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ah,tapi u—"

"Gwenchanayo…mungkin sepertinya aku butuh waktu sendiri…"

"Ta—Tapi…"

"Aku tak apa Kyungin…aku kan sudah bilang kau masuk saja…aku tahu kau sedang sibuk juga kan di dalam ?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Aggaseumnida…aku tinggal dulu ne…Mianhae…"

"Ne,Kyungin-ah…"

Akhirnya Kyungin kembali ke dalam kafe bersama Junhong. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap kolam ikan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sembari menghela nafas panjang.

'_I Really…Really Fall in Love with You Kim Jongin—Do you feel the same way as me ?_'

"_What's wrong_ chagia ? _Why you look so upset_ ?" tanya Zelo—setelah Kyungin merasa kalau jaraknya sudah aman.

"_It's because you_ Zelo-ya ?"

"_Me _? _Why_ ?"

"Yak…kau datang disaat tak tepat Choi Junhong…" kata Kyungin dengan nada setengah mengambek.

"Tapi aku kan tak tahu apa apa Kyungin-nuna…bisakah kau jelaskan oke…"

Akhirnya dengan helaan nafas panjang Kyungin menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ah jadi begitu…" kata Junhong pelan " Berarti Kai-hyung nggak bertepuk sebelah tangan dong.."

"Eh ? Maksudmu ?"

Kini giliran Junhong yang menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ta—Tapi…kenapa Kai-oppa malah bertanya padamu ? Kenapa bukan padaku ?"

"Karena kau kan dongsaengnya…kau tahu kan kalau Kai-hyung agak sedikit tertutup…"

"Berarti…"

Tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua yang kontan saja membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"A—Anyong Suho-hyung…" kata Junhong pelan.

"Yak…ini masih siang…."

"Oppaaaa….ini tak seperti yang oppa pikirkan…"tambah Kyungin.

"Lalu kalian ini sebenarnya ngapain sih ?" Tanya Lay.

Tentu saja Lay bingung karena posisi Tubuh Kyungin yang menempel ke tembok dan tubuh Junhong yang berada didepannya dengan tangan yang berada di posisi kiri dan kanan Kyungin. Kyungin yang sadar dengan posisi ambigu(?) mereka dengan cepat langsung mendorong tubuh Junhong.

"Ani—ini bukan apa apa kok Yixing-unnie…percaya deh…" kata Kyungin yang salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Ah…nde nde arraseo…."

"Ah,ya Kai hyung kemana ? Bukannya tadi bersama hyung ?" Tanya Junhong.

"Iya…tadi sih memang sama hyung buat belanja keperluan kafe…tapi pas dipintu masuk dia sepertinya menuju ke taman belakang sepertinya setelah tadi ia bertanya sesuatu ke Chen memangnya kenapa…."

Kyungin dan Junhong hanya terdiam dan saling bertatapan. "Zelo-ya…taman belakang kan…."

Kyungsoo masih terduduk di bawah pohon sembari memeluk kakinya dan menatap tanaman teratai yang mengambang di atas kolam tersebut. Sepanjang siang itu dia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

Ia merasakan matanya begitu berat. Udara semilir yang sejuk ditambah teduhnya pohon yang menaungi menambah rasa kantuk yeoja itu. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat sampai tiba tiba ia merasa seseorang menepuk rambutnya pelan.

"Jo—Jongin-ah ?" mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap mata namja Tan yang ada di depannya itu. Namja tan itu lalu duduk disamping itu membuat jantung yeoja itu begitu berdebar debar.

"Ne,mianhae menganggu tidurmu nuna…"

"Ani—gwenchanayo aku hanya tak sengaja tertidur kok…"

"Ah,arraseo…"

Kyungsoo hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dadanya semakin berdegup tak teratur.

'_A—Apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan ?_' batin Kyungsoo. Perasaannya kini tak karuan bercampur aduk.

"Ah ya ini…" tiba tiba Jongin menyerahkan sebuah _phonestrap _pada Kyungsoo—_phonestrap_ dengan boneka pororo dan Krong dengan tali berwarna kombinasi hijau dan biru.

"Untuk nuna…aku tak sengaja menemukannya di toko tadi…"

Kyungsoo mengambil phonestrap itu hati hati dari tangan Jongin. Bisa dibilang phonestrap itu adalah hadiah—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya barang—pemberian dari Jongin yang pertama. Ia sangat hati hati memegangnya.

"Umm,gomawo jongin-ah…"katanya pelan.

"Ne,aku pikir…ummm—nuna tak menyukainya…." Kata Jongin yang agak canggung.

"Ani—aku menyukainya kok…" kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa manis.

Jongin merasakan kalau degup jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa dengan manisnya ditambah lagi kalau Kyungsoo yang menyukai pemberiannya.

_**WUUUUSSSSSHHHHHH**_

"KYYAAAA….ANGINNYAA….."

"Kyungsoo nu—"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan posisi mereka. Jongin yang tadinya hendak melindungi Kyungsoo dari terpaan angin keras kini tanpa mereka sendiri sadarimalah berakhir dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya beberapa senti lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka tersadar akan jarak dan segera memperlebar jarak wajah mereka dengan tentunya ditambah pipi mereka yang merona mereka tiba tiba berubah menjadi canggung dan mereka berdua hanya saling terdiam satu sama lain.

"A—Aku balik kedalam kafe dulu ya nuna…a—anyong…"

"Tu—Tunggu…."

Segera setelahnya Jongin langsung pergi menuju ke dalam kafe. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap punggung Jongin yang berlari memasuki kafe. Dadanya masih tetap berdegup kencang.

"Jongin-a…" Kyungsoo kembali menatap phonestrap dari Jongin yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. "Gomawo…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:: _**Author's Note**_ ::

Hai,ini author update cepat loh….muahahaha…*_laugh with proud_(?)*

Yeah,sengaja author update dua sekaligus dan chapter ini khusus para pegawainya TSM's Butler Café buat selingan biar gak bosen aja author nulisnya dan karena saya seorang KaiSoo Shipper makanya disini kebanyakan Kaisoo moment ya XD (Walaupun ada BangHime dan ChenMin Moment juga sih)

Thanks A Lot For All of Your Request and Review nggak nyangka banyak yang tertarik dengan FF saya ini…padahal saya masih ada utang FF sebenarnya *Lirik FF _**'(Black) Rabbit & Wolf**_'*

Anyway,Mind For Ur Review^^


End file.
